Um momento
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: [Presente de aniversário pra Kiyuuiichan] Tudo o que Sasuke mais quer é passar um momento com Sakura. Mas parece que ninguém está disposto a deixar. [SasuSaku]


**Um momento**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto... não me pertence! Saco! Eu quero!

**Descrição: **Tudo o que Sasuke mais quer é passar um momento com Sakura. Mas parece que ninguém está disposto a deixar.

**Nota da autora: **Fiz essa fic de presente pra Kiyuuii-chan, espero que todos gostem! n.nV

Andava pelas ruas de Konoha apressado. Seu humor não estava muito bom naquele dia e a única solução para o problema não queria dar o ar da graça. Bufou. No estado em que se encontrava, mataria qualquer um que aparecesse na sua frente.

Olhava para os lados. Kuso, não a encontrava em lugar algum! E ainda, depois que descobrira que Lee estava doido para visitá-la seus nervos saltaram de vez. Sakura era noiva **dele**, não do Rock. Já havia mandado-o para o hospital uma vez, não hesitaria em mandar para o túmulo na próxima.

"Oe! Teme!" - Ouviu a voz que menos queria naquele dia.

"O que quer, dobe?"

"Como você está nervoso!" - Naruto resmungou. Era percebível que estava na barraquinha de ramen há poucos minutos, já que andava com a mão na barriga estufada.

"Se me parou só para me dizer isso..." - Cerrou o punho.

"Sasuke, se acalme!" - O loiro berrou.

O Uchiha bem que queria. Mas, quem não ficaria nervoso tendo que enfrentar uma super fila no supermercado, chegando na noite passada de uma missão de nível S, trombando com um ladrão de noivas sombrancelhudo, quase ficando sem almoço, fugindo de mais uma fuga do fã-clube e não encontrando quem mais queria naquele dia? Estava a ponto de explodir.

"Eu preciso encontrar a Sakura!" - Resolvera berrar também, o que assustou meio mundo que passava na mesma rua. - "Ela tomou chá de sumiço!"

"Eu a vi no escritório da Tsunade-oba-chan há minutos atrás!"

Sasuke logo sumiu de vista. Naruto olhou para o nada bravo, pensando como o teme era muito mal-educado em não dizer nem ao menos um 'tchau' antes de desaparecer. Mas não importava. Sorriu enquanto se dirigia a casa de sua namorada que seria sua esposa em poucos dias. O casamento com Hinata o deixava um pouco nervoso.

Entrou apressadamente no prédio da Hokage, rezando para que a Haruno ainda se encontrasse no local. Ao chegar na porta do escritório, começou a bater freneticamente, sem dar uma pausa sequer.

"Uchiha! Quer parar de esmurrar a minha porta?" - Sasuke ouviu a voz de Tsunade, entendendo como um sinal para entrar.

"Gomen..." - Entrou pisando duro. - "Mas por acaso, a Sakura está aqui?" - Sasuke olhava para os quatros cantos do cômodo enquanto falava.

"Não! Ela acabou de sair, e não me disse aonde ia." - A Hokage fez uma cara de pouco caso.

"Kuso!" - Sasuke gritou, pela segunda vez naquele dia, saindo pela porta.

Antes de fechá-la, acabou trombando com Shikamaru, que segurava uma pilha de papéis. Ouviu um 'problemático' saindo da boca do Nara, mas não tinha tempo para aquilo. Não naquele dia.

"Gomen!" - Se desculpou apressado, mas parando no caminho novamente. - "Shikamaru, por acaso você viu a Sakura?"

O Nara parou para pensar por alguns minutos. Depois de um silêncio irritantemente comum, como diria Sasuke naquele momento, Shikamaru olhou para o Uchiha.

"Não, eu não a vi. Mas acho que ela foi pro hospital, sempre tem muito ninjas feridos."

"Arigatou!"

Sem perder tempo, Sasuke pulou a primeira janela que viu e saiu pulando pelos telhados, rumando ao hospital.Se não a encontrasse lá, não saberia mais onde a acharia. Isso estava começando a se tornar irritante.

Finalmente chegou ao local, rumando diretamente para a secretaria. Uma moça de cabelos roxos, presos em um coque com uma franja lateral caindo pelo rosto, era a única que estava atendendo.

"Com licença!"

"H-hai?" - Ela pareceu ficar hipnotizada pelo Uchiha.

"Por acaso a doutora Haruno se encontra aqui?" - Sasuke falou, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes.

"N-não... ela está de folga hoje. Por acaso, eu não seria mais útil e..." - A moça ruborizou, enquanto tentava fazer uma pose sexy para o Uchiha - "... atraente do que ela?" - Infelizmente, a cadeira não aguentava muito uma pessoa se inclinando para o lado, ainda mais quando não se importava em se segurar, apenas prestava atenção se seu biquinho estava fazendo efeito no rapaz à sua frente. - "ITAI!"

Sasuke rolou os olhos. Não queria receber mais cantadas naquele dia. Seu fã-clube era realmente grande. Estava pensando seriamente em fazer um genjutsu em todas as garotas, para que se interessassem em outro rapaz, Chouji por exemplo.

Saiu do hospital, decidido a rumar para sua casa. Quem sabe, Sakura se lembrasse dele e aparecesse em sua casa qualquer momento. Alguns quarteirões depois, já havia chegado. Adentrou em sua casa, tacando os sapatos na porta de qualquer jeito. Entrou na sala e percebeu que havia alguém sentado no sofá. Sorriu discretamente ao ver que se tratava de uma cabeleira rosada.

Rumou silenciosamente até Sakura e se sentou ao lado dela, capturando seus lábios sem ao menos dizer um 'oi'. Ficou incrivelmente tranquilo quando sentiu o gosto da boca dela novamente. Quando se separaram, A Haruno se encontrava ruborizada.

"S-sasuke-kun!"

"Não aguentava mais... Eu precisava te encontrar!"

"Doushite?" - Sakura fez uma cara curiosa, não deixando de sorrir.

"Tantas chateações..." - Parou, se lembrando de Lee. - "Por acaso Rock Lee não te perseguiu hoje, não é?"

"Ah..." - Sakura sorriu sem graça, uma pequena gota se formou em sua nuca. - "Eu recebi flores dele hoje de novo, e uma cantada também. Mas pedi para que parasse!" - Temeu pela reação do Uchiha, falando receosamente.

"AQUELE...!" - Sasuke se levantou, com o punho cerrado.

"SASUKE-KUN! Fique calmo!" - Sakura se levantou também, segurando os ombros do noivo.

"Como posso ficar calmo? Ele quer roubar você de mim! Tudo que eu queria era poder ficar com você só pra mim, mas ele e mais meio mundo de garotas não deixam!" - O Uchiha cruzou os braços, fazendo uma cara irritada.

Sakura riu com gosto, ignorando a cara interrogativa do homem a sua frente. Sasuke era realmente uma caixinha de surpresas. Se soubesse que ele tinha tanto ciúmes assim, teria tomado mais cuidado na hora de abrir a boca.

"Qual o problema?"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, você fica tão kawaii quando está com ciúmes!" - A Haruno se jogou em cima dele, resultando em um belo tombo. Estava por cima do namorado, jogado no chão, apertando sua bochechas.

"Ei!"

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso!" - Sakura sorriu marotamente.

Sasuke inverteu as posições, impedindo que seu rosto continuasse a ser apertado pela noiva. Sorriu maliciosamente, o que a fez corar.

"Hoje está um dia bem quente, não?"

"E-está... por que?" - Sakura temia a resposta.

"Acho que você deveria retirar esse vestido, vai passar muito calor!" - Sasuke murmurou em seu ouvido, subindo a mão pela coxa da namorada.

Sakura abriu a boca para contestar, mas já estava beijando apaixonadamente o Uchiha. No final, acabou obedecendo a 'ordem' do namorado, apenas porque ele havia pedido. Abafou um gemido quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço.

Definitivamente, Sakura pertencia a Sasuke e ninguém mais. Ele afirmava com todas as forças enquanto curtia o momento com esta. Até havia se esquecido dos vários acontecidos daquele dia.

**Do lado de fora da casa...**

"Sakura-san! Você está aí?" - Lee choramingava, olhando pela residência Uchiha que se localizava na rua onde passava naquele momento.

**Feliz aniversário, Kiyuuii-chan!**

Muitas felicidades nesse dia! n.n Eu espero que tenha gostado do presente! Nem sei como tive coragem de escrever aquele leve hentai! o.o OMG... estou ficando louca!

Não ficou muito grande, mas acho que se eu fizesse muito grande, acabaria não postando hoje a história!

Bem, reviews são muito bem vindas, pra quem leu tbm! ;D

Ja ne, minna!


End file.
